


Happy to Be Here

by al_ex_an_d_er_hamiltons



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Patrick Brewer is Gay, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_ex_an_d_er_hamiltons/pseuds/al_ex_an_d_er_hamiltons
Summary: David and Patrick visit the Brewers, and Marcy has a question to ask.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 38
Kudos: 273





	Happy to Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, quickly written, any mistakes are my own. Title is from the song Happy to Be Here by Julien Baker (somewhat ironically, since the song is about feeling like there’s something wrong with you and meeting David and coming out is what made Patrick feel right for the first time in his life.) 
> 
> I wanted to post one of my bigger, more labor-intensive fics as my 30th (!) work, but sometimes it doesn’t work out the way we want. Instead of giving me ideas for the half-dozen+ WIPs I have, my brain cooked this up as I was falling asleep last night and here we are.

Patrick couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so content at home. 

He and David had decided to visit his hometown for a quick weekend getaway, a reprieve from the wedding planning and a chance for David to get to know his parents better. Patrick had been nervous; for so many years, time spent in his childhood home made him feel like the walls were closing in. For so many years, he didn’t know why. But even now, knowing the reasons why, he felt a sense of trepidation and unease as he pulled into the driveway. 

Thankfully, his anxiety was quickly assuaged by how well David fit into their lives there, like he’d been there a thousand times. 

Seeing David looking so impossibly at home- even with his Rick Owens clashing spectacularly with Marcy’s gingham-and-farm-animal decor- filled Patrick with an indescribable feeling of pride and relief. His heart swelled as his mother caught his eye across the kitchen table one night, smiling warmly at him while David animatedly told the (thankfully PG) story of the time his girlfriend dumped him during the first weekend of Coachella and still insisted on sharing the yurt he’d paid for. 

“And  _ then, _ ” David explained, voice and eyebrows raised dramatically for emphasis, “she had the audacity to ask me to leave so she and one of the Skarsgård brothers could have some privacy.” 

“Unbelievable,” Patrick murmured, winding his arm around David’s shoulders and biting back a grin as his parents chuckled politely.

* * *

Later, Patrick was helping Marcy with the dishes while Clint showed David their raised garden bed in the backyard. David had come home one day, bags loaded with seed packets and trowels and announced they’d be putting a garden in, and Clint was all too happy to show off his own horticultural labor of love. 

“Can I ask you something?” Marcy said suddenly. Patrick looked up from the casserole dish he was scrubbing and followed her gaze, fixed on the window above the sink that overlooked the backyard. David’s head was thrown back in laughter about something Clint was saying, and Patrick felt his own face splitting into a grin. 

Marcy cleared her throat, and Patrick tore his gaze away from his radiantly beautiful, joyful future husband to meet her eye. “Sorry, sure. What did you want to ask?” 

“I’m just… curious. About David.” Patrick’s brow furrowed as he turned the faucet off and leaned his hip against the counter to look at Marcy straight-on. He didn’t want to be nervous. He willed his heart to slow down, knowing how much his parents adored David, so much so that they often joked they’d adopt him if things didn’t work out between them. 

“What about him?” 

Marcy’s fingers found her chin as she considered her words, a nervous gesture Patrick had inherited from her, one that was deployed when they were feeling unsure of themselves. “I was just wondering… he mentioned his ex girlfriend and I guess I’d always assumed he was gay, which was probably narrow-minded of me…” She trailed off, an eyebrow cocked curiously. 

Relief flooded Patrick’s chest; whatever he’d been expecting, it wasn’t that.  


“Ah. I see.” Patrick turned back to the sink, returning to their task. “David is pan. Or pansexual,” he clarified, clocking the befuddled look on his mother’s face. “It basically means his attraction to people isn’t based on gender or gender expression. He’s dated people all over the gender spectrum.” 

“Oh,” Marcy nodded, her expression clearing. It was quiet for a moment, the gentle swish of water and clink of dishes filling the silence. “And are you? Pan?” Her tone was hesitant, and Patrick was hit with an overwhelming rush of affection towards her. She was making an effort, he knew, to finally get to know the part of Patrick that had been a stranger to her for the better part of 30 years. 

Patrick chuckled, passing her another plate to dry off. “No, mom. I’m gay.” A prickle ran up the back of Patrick’s neck, and he blinked, realization hitting him suddenly.

_Oh_. 

He froze in place, one hand unmoving on the handle of the kitchen faucet. 

“Honey? What’s wrong?” Marcy said a moment later as she laid a gentle hand on Patrick’s forearm, worry written all over her face. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable-“ 

Patrick shook his head slightly, attempting to organize his train of thought. “No, mom, you’re fine. I’ve just never, um.” He cleared his throat, tried again, alarmed to feel tears stinging the corner of his eyes. “That’s the first time I’ve ever said it out loud. ” 

(Well; almost the first time. But he didn’t think his mother needed to know his actual first time was moaning  _ oh Jesus I’m so gay  _ as David went down on him in the back room of the store, and how the hum of David’s responding laughter caused him to come more quickly and harder than he ever had, and if he didn’t stop thinking about it he was going to get a semi in front of his mother in the kitchen of his childhood home.) 

“But yeah,” he cleared his throat again, nodding and feeling a smile fight it’s way onto his face. “I’m gay. 100%, definitely gay.” 

He glanced at his mother, finding a soft smile on her own face. “I’m happy for you, Patrick.” She reached up to cup one hand to his cheek, brushing a stray tear away with her thumb. “My sweet boy.” 

Patrick sniffled, wiping his hands on a nearby dishcloth before wrapping his mother in a hug. “I’m happy for me too, mom.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Although it was a devastating scene in a lot of ways, this was partially inspired by the moment in It’s a Sin (which I highly recommend if you haven’t seen it) where Jill tells Richie’s mom that he is “beautifully gay.” I wanted this to feel like a celebration of Patrick embracing and loving himself, including his gayness. As a queer person who is ultimately happier now that I know I’m queer, I think Patrick would have felt a similar sense of relief and giddiness. Patrick is wonderfully, beautifully, 100% gay, and I think that deserves to be celebrated. 
> 
> Also, please note that Patrick’s explanation of pansexuality is meant to be simple and is *my* interpretation of what it means. Please don’t take offense if it isn’t quite the way you’d explain it, but feel free to share your definition in the comments!


End file.
